


Sconvolto dalla guerra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe riluttante [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Sad, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: G è per Giotto la luce nell’oscurità.Ha partecipato al: We are out for prompt.Prompt: 2# Giotto (KHR): una lanterna nel buio





	Sconvolto dalla guerra

Sconvolto dalla guerra

Giotto avanzò tra i cadaveri, illuminati dalla luce delle stelle e della luna, in parte coperta dalle nuvole. Perse la presa sul fioretto che cadde pesantemente a terra, con gli occhi dorati spenti guardava le carcasse, divorate dai corvi, che banchettavano con la carne.

“Non voglio mai più vedere una guerra in vita mia…” esalò. Rischiò di cadere in avanti, l’armatura d’oro pesava sul suo corpo, arrossandogli la pelle pallida.

Si sfilò l’elmo e lo lasciò cadere pesantemente a terra, scompigliandosi i capelli biondi.

“… Né un’arma, né niente…”. La sua voce era rauca e la gola gli doleva.

< Nessun allenamento avrebbe potuto prepararmi a questo >. In terra c’era stesa una donna, gli occhi bianchi, la schiena squarciata e sanguinante, teneva ancora stretta al petto la figlia, con la gola recisa.

Un corvo iniziò a banchettare con gli occhi del cadavere più grande.

Giotto si piegò in avanti, rigurgitando rumorosamente. Si rialzò, ansimando, respirando a fatica l’aria gelida della notte, la bocca sapeva ancora di acido.  
Nell’oscurità, vicino alla foresta, intravide un bagliore. Riconobbe una lanterna nel buio, la raggiunse correndo, ansimando piano, con le labbra rosee sporte.

“Giotto, per l’amor del cielo, stai bene” disse G, abbracciandolo.

Giotto singhiozzò, stringendolo a sua volta.

“Portami a casa, ti supplico… portami a casa…” piagnucolò, tremando.

G gli accarezzò il viso con una mano, con l’altra continuava a tenere la lanterna. “Va tutto bene, ci sono qua io” lo rassicurò.

“… portami a casa” implorò Giotto, cadendogli in ginocchio davanti.

G lo cullò contro di sé, aiutandolo a liberarsi dall’armatura.


End file.
